


I Need Your Love

by flurrywhipdraws



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Post, JSAB, just shapes and beats - Freeform, short oneshot, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurrywhipdraws/pseuds/flurrywhipdraws
Summary: Basically a vent post?Cyan thinks of his partner, Kinn, and how much their relationship has been jeopardised for an unclear reason.
Kudos: 10





	I Need Your Love

Cyan woke up to a soft ray of sunshine on his pale blue face.

As his tired sapphire eyes slowly peeled open, he could see it through his window. The bright blue sky, the soft white clouds, the roofs of the buildings surrounding his apartment bathed in a golden light. And some way from his home, in the town square, the Tree of Life winks its brilliant ethereal light to anyone who walks past, as if bidding them good morning.

The world looked so beautiful that morning. So bright, so merry, so happy.

Unlike Cyan’s raging, miserably dark storm cloud of a heart.

Just two days ago, Kinn’s warm smile radiated his whole being. Every time he met her eyes, her oh so beautiful eyes, joy lit up his cold heart like a fire crackling merrily in a fireplace. Just her very presence was enough to warm up the very air around him, hugging his body like a protective, loving embrace in a snowstorm. Her voice was music to his ears, like crystals softly clinking against each other and creating a beautiful, calming melody.

But that day felt like a lifetime ago.

Cold, malicious talons gripped his warmed heart like icebergs. It spread its frozen fingers throughout every single fibre in his body, chilling his entire being as if Kinn’s presence had never existed. It fogged his thoughts like a choking storm, binding his limbs and turning them as rigid as stone. Whatever it was, it seemingly turned the bright blue world outside into a frozen, desolate wasteland. 

Every single blissful thought of his beloved Kinn turned into a living nightmare. The love and warmth she shared with him were long gone, and it was replaced with cold, dark nightmares. He was left with only confusion and despair, and he never truly knew why.

If only she told him about her blood. If only she didn’t hide her misery and told him everything. He would have understood. He would have reassured her that everything will be okay. But instead, she kept it hidden behind an invisible barrier. Instead, he had accidentally walked in on it and caused her to disappear.

It was the dent - no, the concussion - in their relationship that shattered their future.

Now she had fled to Tree of Life knows where, and there was nothing he could do so far to bring her back.

Cyan rolled over in his cold, cold bed. He sniffled. He thought he knew her. He was wrong. And that was the biggest mistake he’d ever done in his life.

But perhaps it has always been like that.

Hasn’t it?


End file.
